


Untitled Avengers Ficlet [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hugs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is the best cuddler. There is no doubt. They don't even take a vote; there is no point. Steve wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Avengers Ficlet [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Avengers Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9671) by Ignipes. 



**Length:** 02:04 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/ignipes%20-%20untitled%20Avengers%20ficlet.mp3) (1.9 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
